Searching for the Sky
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: When Dovepaw and Ravenpaw are given a strange message from StarClan, only they can teach the clans to fly, but what does it mean? The prophecy- Two cats will teach the clans to fly. While SkyClan is in grave danger, can Flamepaw save them, or help them?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe were sneaking out, Littlepaw!" Ravenpaw looked around nervous. His was tail tip flicking. "Dovepaw is going to notice were gone."

"No she won't. Her and Brackenpaw are on patrol. Who we really need to be worried about finding us are Blueflame and Willowwind and we don't even have to worry about them because they are assessing Gingerpaw and Oakpaw. Come on let's go! There is something up." Littlepaw lead the way down to the lake.

"Will you tell me where were going now?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Not yet," she led the way a little further until they saw a tunnel. "Come on!" Littlepaw went into the mouth of the tunnel.

"When did you find this place?" Ravenpaw asked, his blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"I found it on patrol. I told no one. Come on!" The two cats went into the tunnel and found their way into a cave. "Oh my gosh! Look at this place!" There was a crack in the ceiling that let weak sunlight into the cavern. Littlepaw flicked her tail in happiness. "This is great isn't it?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to show Dovepaw and Brackenpaw! They'll think it's great!" Ravenpaw smiled thinking about how the four of them could do… when he heard footsteps. "Hello?" he called into the darkness.

"Think you could leave us?" Ravenpaw heard his sister's voice. Littlepaw turned around and saw a pair of orange eyes and below a pair of blue eyes.

"Dovepaw! Brackenpaw! What are you two doing here?" Littlepaw asked. She looked at Dovepaw, the only cat in all the clans smaller than her and smiled, slightly jealous that Ravenpaw loved her more than Littlepaw, _but why shouldn't he? She is his sister._ Littlepaw flicked her ears in acknowledgement to the two cats. Ravenpaw rubbed his head over Dovepaw's flank. It was a miracle they were alive. They had three siblings, Eaglekit, Hawkkit and Crowkit. Dovepaw and Ravenpaw were with them. The three tom kits were all taken away by two-legs that raided the camp. Since then the hollow had more brambles and thorns built around.

Ravenpaw and Brackenpaw looked up at the roof. "It could let in a lot of light at night…" Brackenpaw said.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ravenpaw whispered.

"That your sister is really hot?" Brackenpaw whispered back.

"What?"

"Oh because I was _not_ thinking that!" Brackenpaw let out a nervous laugh.

"Sure you weren't, anyway I was thinking this would be a good midnight training ground for us." Ravenpaw paused. "If I'm going to be leader and you my deputy."

"Yeah right! I'll be leader and you will be deputy!" Brackenpaw looked at Dovepaw "and Dovepaw will be my mate,"

"Were only apprentices…" Ravenpaw reminded Brackenpaw yet again. "Brackenpaw, you know you're my best friend right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Stop hitting on my sister." Ravenpaw and Brackenpaw went onto fixing up the cave so the four cats could train.

Dovepaw looked at the setting sun through the crack in the roof. "We should go, as much as I'd like to stay." She sighed. "We were hunting and Duststorm and Adderstrike will know were missing. Dovepaw padded out of the tunnel.

Dovepaw entered camp with two squirrels and a vole hanging from her jaws. Brackenpaw followed her with three mice and a rabbit hanging from his jaws. Ravenpaw and Littlepaw were found by their mentors and had to go patrol. Dovepaw yawned tired. She padded to the den. Her nest was on the outside even though she was an older apprentice. She saw Gingerpaw and Fishpaw in the den already. The moon was almost full. She was excited to go to the gathering tomorrow night. It would be her last one as an apprentice. _Can't wait. _She curled up in her nest and fell asleep. She woke up at moonhigh. Brackenpaw was by Ravenpaw, Oakpaw and Fishpaw. Dovepaw looked up and saw Littlepaw and Gingerpaw on either side of her. Mosspaw was between Brackenpaw and Gingerpaw. Dovepaw got up and went to get a drink. She heard some chirping in camp. She turned around and saw two birds, a raven and a dove. Her instincts were telling her to hunt them but she was amazed they were actually in camp.

"Two cats will teach the clans to fly." Dovepaw turned around and saw Eaglekit. "It wasn't us. You and Ravenpaw be safe."

"Don't go!" She called but he was already gone. She heard the birds fly toward the directions to the tunnels. "The tunnels? But what do you want from there?" she asked quietly.

**My create a cat is still open, and I need apprentices. I can't open the next chapter (the gathering) until those places are filled! Please go to my create a cat and submit! :D (and here is one with a mustache) :{D**


	2. Chapter 2

Dovepaw ran onto the island. Her gray pelt was silver in the moon light. Her blue eyes were shining. Ravenpaw was behind her. "Dovepaw! Ravenpaw! You made it!" Dovepaw turned to where she heard the voice.

"Hi Frostpaw!" She ran over to the brown tom. He was smiling. Ravenpaw stood behind her, his tail twitching. He greeted the apprentices that came to join them, Oakpaw, Smokepaw, Whiskerpaw, Shrewpaw and Pinepaw. Ravenpaw nodded a polite greeting at each of them but wanted to claw their eyes out. _Flirting with my sister? _As he looked at her he saw she was a pretty cat. Her gray fur was sleek and looked silver. Her eyes were shining.

"Dovepaw, you know these cats like you right?" Ravenpaw whispered to his sister.

"What?" Dovepaw replied. _How is she so blind? _He looked at the cats swarming his sister. _At least Oakpaw is from ThunderClan._ His black fur was still bristling. He hated seeing his sister being pounced on like she was a mouse, and worse, she was enjoying it.

"You ok Ravenpaw?" He turned around and saw Littlepaw. "What's under your fur?"

"It's Dovepaw, all the cats are flirting with her. I… I…"

"You're worried? It's ok, after what happened to Eaglekit, Hawkkit and Crowkit. I'm sure your worried." She licked his cheek. "She will always be safe with you as her brother." Ravenpaw sighed and looked at Littlepaw.

"How can I be sure?"

"You just will be."

**AFTER THE GATHERING**

Ravenpaw curled up into his nest, he tried to sleep but her couldn't. _I need some fresh air. _He entered the clearing and saw a shape move. "Ravenpaw." He turned around and saw a small black kit that looked just like him.

"Crowkit?" Ravenpaw shook his head. "No, it can't be, can it?"

"Why do you doubt me, Ravenpaw? I'm really here." Crowkit said.

"And I am too." Ravenpaw turned again and saw a dark brown and white kit. "Hawkkit?"

"You do doubt brother." Hawkkit flicked his ears in amusement. "Listen, we don't come out of randomness. We have a message."

"Two cats will teach the clans to fly." Crowkit's blue eyes were grim. _And one won't come back alive. _He added silently to himself.

"We lead you to the tunnels for a reason. Go there within a fortnight. We will lead you through them. You need to get to the Sky, but you can only get there through the ground."

"Wait- what? If it's the sky... shouldn't we climb a tree or something if we're looking for the sky?"

"Hahaha nope!" the two kits said as they vanished. Ravenpaw stared after them!

"What you said was crap!" he yelled

** Well I hope you like the story so far. Yes I know there are a TON of grammar errors but I'll try to fix those. When I first made the story it was going to be all Dovepaw but I'm liking writing for Ravenpaw so much more. Well vote for your favorite character on my poll, I'm sure I'll be surprised with who wins. **

**~moSSShine~**


	3. Chapter 3

Flamepaw entered the clearing with a scrawny looking sparrow. His brother Rainpaw followed behind with an even smaller and more pathetic looking robin. "Whaths wong wif wus? We can barley cath a feafer." Rainpaw said through his bird. Flamepaw looked at all the trees, well the ones that were left. It was green leaf but the prey was being killed.

"Nothing is wrong with us, this is the biggest prey the clan has seen all moon!" Flamepaw said after he dropped his catch on the pitifully small fresh kill pile. There was nothing on there except an oddly strong raven and a tiny dove, even smaller than Rainpaw's robin. The dove wasn't scrawny at least. "Take the raven to Cliffshade and Butterflytail. I'll take the dove to Feathersong. Her kits are still too young to eat solid food. That just leaves the robin and the sparrow… how can the warriors hunt if we have no food?" Flamepaw asked.

"You know where Mama and Tyson live right?" Rainpaw asked. The two kittypets were abused by their twolegs so they had to hunt, but they had a garden that was safe from the monsters attacking the trees. "See if they will let you hunt there again, they always like to help the clan ever since we saved Tiny."

"Your right Rainpaw." Flamepaw left the camp and went to the twoleg garden. _The clan won't complain prey is prey. _As he padded on he saw a raven dead at his paws. _Ugh, crowfood. No one would want to eat a dead raven. _He buried it and padded off into the forest until he came across a white fence.

"Mama? Tyson? Anyone there?" He jumped over the fence and went into the garden. He looked around and saw a kit at his paws. "Het Smidge. Where are Mama and Tyson?"

"Out out out!" the kit sang. She was the happiest of the kits. Flamepaw laughed.

"Do you mind if I hunt? The clan needs more prey."

"Yes yes yes! Catch as much as you want! Momma told me to say say say that any SkyClan cat could (try saying skyclan cat could 5 times fast). Flamepaw laughed and went to catch prey.

After Flamepaw got back to camp and put his catch of two sparrows a mouse and a squirrel on the pile, he went to the den to wash up when he saw Whisperpool pad up to him. "It's Eaglestrike." The slim she-cat said. Flamepaw saw Stoneclaw and Breezewhisker carrying his mentor into camp.

"No! No no no!Oh crap! Please no! Eaglestrike!" Flamepaw's fur fluffed up.

"He's alive, but he is crippled, he cannot continue to be your mentor. I'm sorry." Whisperpool said sadly.

"What…" Flamepaw remembered everything Eaglestrike had taught him. Eaglestrike was there when he caught his first bird. He taught him how to fight. Eaglestrike was his father when Blacksmoke died. He taught him how to pounce as a kit. Eaglestrike was his role model. "How bad is he crippled?"

"His right back leg." Whisperpool sighed. "He was a great warrior, and a great mentor." She paused, "I hope your new mentor is as good as he was."

"I'm not getting a new mentor" Flamepaw muttered. He ran to Snowstars den. "Snowstar!" He ran into the den. "Please, I don't want to be a new mentor, I don't need one."

Snowstar slowly stood up. She blinked her great green eyes. She looked confused then nodded. "I was thinking the exact same thing. It's time for you to become a warrior."


	4. Chapter 4

Littlepaw stepped into the clearing. It wasn't fair. Ravenpaw , Dovepaw, Brackenpaw, Mosspaw, Gingerpaw, Oakpaw and Fishpaw were going to become warriors any day now. _Gingerpaw, Oakpaw, Mosspaw and Fishpaw are a freaking moon younger than Ravenpaw and Dovepaw! _Littlepaw let out an exasperated sigh. The moon was missing a crescent, two days after the gathering. _Ravenpaw deserves it. _She went on to think _Dovepaw and Brackenpaw do too. _She sat in camp when she saw the wonder twins leave camp. _Where are they going? _She followed the two cats out of camp.

They headed to the tunnels and entered the mouth of the cave. _Midnight adventure without me? _She walked into the caves as silently as if she was stalking a mouse. She put her paws down lightly and perked her ears.

"You heard the prophecy too?" Littlepaw picked up Dovepaw's voice.

"Yeah, Crowkit and Hawkkit came to me." Littlepaw sighed when she heard Ravenpaw's voice. "We really have to go, don't we?"

Littlepaw couldn't take it anymore. She stepped into the cave. "Go where?" Dovepaw nodded at Ravenpaw.

"Tell her. She deserves to know." Dovepaw nudged Ravenpaw on the shoulder. "You like her, tell her."

Ravenpaw looked awkward. "We're going away; it might be for less than a moon, it might be for seasons." He paused and looked at Littlepaw in the eyes. "Just know this; I'll be back for you." Littlepaw started to turn away when Ravenpaw pressed his nose on hers.

"Hey, Littlepaw. Tell Brackenpaw to not wait up," Dovepaw laughed and pressed her nose to her friend's ear. "I expect you to be a warrior when we get back." Dovepaw added with a laugh.

The two cats backed up and went into the tunnel. She only knew they looked back because she saw a matching pair of blue eyes for a lingering moment, then saw them vanish into the tunnel. "Be safe." She whispered.

"Ravenpaw, how do you know were going the right way?" Dovepaw asked after they had walked for a while. "We've been walking since midnight; it has to be dawn by now." She yawned and blinked. "Can we please rest?"

"Crowkit said to keep going until we saw light. I don't see light, do you?" Ravenpaw said. Dovepaw sighed and looked around. She saw the faint shapes of beetles and ants. She felt the cool stone on her paws. She heard the trickle of water coming from ahead. There was a slight breeze but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. She then heard Ravenpaw's stomach growl.

"Hungry?" Dovepaw asked. The answer was obvious. So obvious he didn't even bother to answer. "There has got to be some prey down here." She scented the air and scented something that smelled like a mouse-vole creature that was mixed with dirt.

"We might as well try it." Ravenpaw scented it too. He got into a hunters crouch. He tried to hunt it but the creature smelt him and retreated.

"I saw a glimpse of it. It had small eyes, large claws, and small hears. I bet it depends on feeling and scent. Hunt it we have to stalk it like a mouse and stay where it cannot scent us." Dovepaw tasted the stale air in the caves and scented the creature again. (I'm a fail at hunting scenes, bear with me) She stalked it placing each paw more carefully than the next. She pounced and landed on it, killing it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Good catch!" Ravenpaw looked at his sister with pride. She pushed the prey over to Ravenpaw. He took a bite and purred. It was delicious! "Dovepaw, I think this is a mole (shocker)" He passed it over to his sister and she took a bite.

"This is yummy!" When they finished eating they went on to find a way out of the tunnels.

After traveling for so long, they lost track of how long they were going, Dovepaw saw light. "Ravenpaw! There is light up ahead!"

"What really?" The two cats ran to where the light was coming from. "There's a way out!" Ravenpaw yelled. Sure enough there was a small hole in the wall of the cave. Dovepaw stuck her whiskers through. _Easy! _She got in and jumped out the other side.

"Come on Ravenpaw!" She called when she was out. For the first time, she looked around and saw her surroundings. It was another cave, but there was a wide opening letting sunlight in. There was a pool and there was shining moss everywhere. She took in her surroundings when she heard Ravenpaw grunt.

"Uh, help?" Dovepaw turned around and saw Ravenpaw halfway out. His front paws were dangling and his head was out, but the rest of him…

"Stupid fur ball" Dovepaw muttered. She reached up to the hole wall but she couldn't reach. "I can't reach you!" Dovepaw heard paw steps coming. "Hide!"

"Where? I'm stuck!"

"I don't know!" Dovepaw buried her head in her paws.

"Who's there?" Dovepaw looked up and saw a beautiful white she-cat with green eyes appear.

"I- I'm Dovepaw… of ThunderClan. This is my brother," she paused awkwardly and looked at her brother "Ravenpaw."

"ThunderClan?" The white she-cat looked shocked, then confused. The confusion cleared up and was replaced with happiness. "Welcome! Welcome to SkyClan! My name is Snowstar. My clan was rebuilt by Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, and his mate, Sandstorm." She paused. "I know he is dead and has been dead for seasons but we carry on his legend." She looked up at Ravenpaw. "Hold on, we'll get you down, stay here."

"Like I have a choice." Ravenpaw muttered. Dovepaw laughed and sat down. Snowstar came back with four cats, all with strong back legs. "This is Berrysplash," she pointed to a pretty calico she-cat, "Stoneclaw," she pointed to a dark gray tom, "and our newest warriors, Flameshadow," she pointed to a ginger tom, "and Rainfur." She pointed to the last cat, a light gray and brown tom.

"I'm Dovepaw, and that" she pointed to Ravenpaw with her tail, "is Ravenpaw." The warriors all reached up and pulled Ravenpaw out.

"You two don't look like apprentices." Snowstar commented.

"We had a message from StarClan that sent us away to go find the Sky, I can only assume that meant y'all." Ravenpaw commented. "We were fixing to become warriors." Snowstar looked at them.

"Well thank you. Please, you must be hungry, take some prey and rest." Snowstar turned to Berrysplash, "Take them to the apprentice den. Silverpaw, Graypaw and Tabbypaw will be glad to have some company."

Berrysplash led the cats to a cave. "Make yourselves at home," Her green eyes were shining in admiration. "It's an honor to serve ThunderClan." Berrysplash padded out.

"It's good to be appreciated" Dovepaw said to Ravenpaw.

The two cats woke up to hear Snowstar calling the clan together. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Dovepaw and Ravenpaw left the den and sat toward the back of the crowd. "Ravenpaw and Dovepaw! You left ThunderClan to help us! You left before your warrior ceremony. I see no reason why we can't give you your names!" Ravenpaw glanced at Dovepaw. All the cats were staring at them. "Ravenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?" Ravenpaw gulped and nodded. "Then I give you your name, Ravenfall, for you fell into SkyClan."

"Ravenfall! Ravenfall!" The clan called. Dovepaw called her brother's name loudest. They had been with SkyClan for a moon and they fit in nicely. They helped hunt for prey and helped with everything. It took half a moon for them to travel there and they couldn't leave yet because Feathersong's kits were too young to travel. They were one moon today, and they couldn't leave until they were three moons old.

"Dovepaw, step forward." Dovepaw felt her heart pounding. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?" Dovepaw nodded and smiled. "Then I give you your name, Dovestream." Dovestream heard the cats call her name. She looked out and saw Ravenfall calling her name. She purred loudly. She blinked and saw Eaglekit, Hawkkit and Crowkit calling her name.

** I've been trying to make the chapters longer. Are y'all liking the story? Please comment!**

**~moSSShine~**


	5. Chapter 5

Dovestream entered the warrior den; a cool breeze was entering the cave refreshing her. There was a nest that had new moss, beckoning her to it. She saw her nest next to a still new but worn nest. She could only guess it belonged to Rainfur. She looked at saw her nest was lined with soft feathers that must have belonged to a dove. "I made sure your nest was the one next to mine." She heard a voice, no more than a whisper, in her ear. It was Rainfur. Dovestream purred and pressed her pelt against his. She breathed in his sweet scent which reminded her of home by the lake. She felt his tail brush lightly against hers. She intertwined it gently with his. Yet, she felt guilty. _I've been living with SkyClan, I can take a mate from here, right?_ She then saw Brackenpaw's face, nudging her in her mind. _But I've never felt this way before._ She knew she was to be with Rainfur, she couldn't imagine it any other way.

He led her to her nest and lay down next to her, brushing his tail against her pelt. She heard Flameshadow laugh a throaty laugh. "Mates already? Both of you are just out of the apprentice den!" Dovestream rolled her eyes and purred.

She closed her eyes and longed for sleep. She blinked open her eyes and saw three young kits in a lush green field. "Come play with us!" a light brown tabby called. Its blue eyes were shining with mischief.

"I can't! I'm a warrior!" Dovestream called back. She was disappointed but knew it was for the best.

"Aww! Come on! Please!" a gray and brown cat called, its voice longing "We'll be warriors too!"

"We want you to help us." The little tabby said. They crouched down and wiggled their haunches, their eyes gleaming. Dovestream looked at the last kit. It had said nothing yet. Dovestream looked at it. She couldn't make out its fur color; it was too far and looked like it would be blown away in the wind with a strong enough gust. Dovestream then looked at the other two kits.

"So you want help with your hunters crouch?" she said, starting to crouch down, placing each paw down lightly. She opened her mouth a crack and scented a mouse. She hadn't had mouse since she left ThunderClan. The thought of crunching through the bones, the sweet, musky blood running over her tongue made her mouth water. She closed her eyes one last time so she could scent the mouse but when she opened her eyes she found herself in the warriors den.

She looked around but saw everyone but Swiftstream was gone. Dovestream let out an exaggerated sigh. _Those kits were so real. _Dovestream's stomach growled but she knew she couldn't have any fresh kill. There was hardly any, with the forest being torn down and all. The pile was no more than a bird and a pitiful looking squirrel. She looked around the bustling camp. Nightpelt was organizing patrols for the day. She saw Breezewhisker leaving the camp with Stoneclaw, Ravenfall, Icefire and Tabbypaw following her. They were some of the best fighters in the clan so she knew it must have been a border patrol. Oneclaw was leading Silverpaw and Flameshadow out to hunt. She could guess they were going to where the monsters hadn't reached yet, because a patrol of experienced warriors, Swiftstream, who had just woken up, Gingerwing and Willowbreeze were heading out too.

"Dovestream! You and Rainfur are going with Whisperpool and Graypaw! They need more herbs and you're going to help carry them." Dovestream nodded. The idea of sitting alone with Rainfur appealed to her. Her and Rainfur knew nothing of the herbs so they would just stand guard and carry them back to camp. She imagined them sitting together, tails intertwined, purring in the weak sunlight.

"Ready to go?" Dovestream looked up and saw Graypaw. Dovestream liked Graypaw. She was always fair and fun loving but when something was wrong with you she would talk to you about it. When Ravenfall and her arrived to the clan as apprentices she helped them get their strength back. Dovestream nodded and they padded out.

They reached the sun baked clearing with the lush green herbs. Whisperpool and Graypaw padded off to find the ones that would be alright for picking. The two young warriors sat down together, a tails length apart. Rainfur blushed and looked at Dovestream. "You are the most beautiful cat I've ever seen. I can't hide my feelings, I love you." Rainfur blinked his fern green eyes, waiting for her to respond. Dovestream padded up to him, not sure what to say. She knew she loved him so she simply pressed her pelt against his.

"I love you too." He started to purr and licked her ear. Dovestream looked around, "I can't believe we're going to have to leave." She muttered. Her blue eyes were full of sorrow. Rainfur pressed his pelt against hers comfortingly.

"The clan's home is where ever we are." He pressed his nose to her cheek. "I will always be with you."

"What about when we get home to the clans? I will have to return to ThunderClan with Ravenfall." Her voice was longing but confused.

"My home is only with you." She sighed in relief. Purring they sat, looking into each other's eyes, and not saying a word. When Whisperpool and Graypaw came back with the herbs they each picked up and bundle and walked back to camp, tails intertwined.

Dovestream fell asleep feeling dizzy. She was thrilled to be with Rainfur, but felt awful that she could do nothing to save his home. As she fell asleep she saw the two kits again. "Will you teach us?" the tabby kit asked again. "I've been practicing!" It crouched down and stalked an imaginary mouse.

"I'm the best though!" the gray and brown kit yelled in response, leaping in the air as if to catch a bird taking off. Dovestream smiled and purred. She looked to the third kit again. She closed her eyes and coughed and found herself in the warriors den, coughing. _No, we're leaving today, I can't be sick. _She got up and slowly stretched out her legs. She sighed and walked out to get a drink.

**A moon later**

Traveling had been going pretty well. Dovestream and I were leading the clan back, but not through the tunnel. She periodically walks to the back, for unknown reasons, she looks as if she is hiding something. Half a moon into the travel we learned she was expecting kits. Everyone celebrated everyone but me that is. They were half clan kits and I couldn't help but think how heartbroken she and Rainfur would be when they and their kit were separated. I suppose I would have fallen in love too, if I hadn't kept Littlepaw in mind. _She will be a warrior when I return. We might have kits of our own. What about Brackenpaw? I feel as though he would have moved on from Dovestream. Mosspaw was always into him, maybe they were together._ Ravenfall glanced back at Dovestream. Her head was ducked and she was standing next to Grayfur. The young medicine cat looked concerned. Feathersong, Mama (the kittypets came with SkyClan) Butterflytail and Breezewhisker, all having had kits of their own, were with her. Rainfur was trying to penetrate the wall of she-cats. Whisperpool looked more concerned than anyone; she wasn't even helping the others heal Dovesteam anymore. _Was she doomed to die an early death? _Ravenfall shook his head. _She wouldn't die, not when she had kits. _"Oh my gosh! So many cats!" Ravenfall was pulled from his thoughts when he saw an ashy brown she-cat frozen in her tracks. Mama went up to her.

"We mean no harm, were just passing through." Mama glanced at Snowstar. She nodded. "Please, can we rest? We have kits," she motioned to Tinykit, Smidgekit, Tabbykit (as they had been renamed) Rainkit, Mosskit and Mudkit. "Elders," She nodded at Butterflytail and Cliffshade. "And an expectant queen." She nodded to Dovestream, who was looking tired. The cat looked stunned.

"I… I… I'll have to ask our leader." The cat ran off. Ravenfall stood beside Mama and Snowstar. The cat returned with a small tortoiseshell and a sand colored tom following her.

"It's just like you said Chess, there are a lot of them. I am Libby, and this is my son, Sprite." The large tom nodded his head. "Y'all are so thin. Are you getting enough to eat? Please stay here for as long as necessary, until you build up your strength," she looked at Dovestream, "you will need it." The loner led the cats into an old abandoned twoleg den. There were several cats there. Chess led Mama, Feathersong and Dovestream to a light gray cat who was nursing three young kits. She tensed up until she saw the kits following after their mothers.

"Oh poor dears! Come here!" that was all Ravenfall heard. He then saw Butterflytail and Cliffshade go over to a group of chatting elders.

"You are the leaders of these cats right?" Libby asked. She looked at Snowstar, Nightpelt and Whisperpool. She also glanced at Ravenfall. Snowstar nodded. For the first time, Ravenfall noticed how weak Snowstar looked. Her sleek white pelt was ragged and dull. Her bones were showing more than the other cats. Her muzzle was tipped with silver, and Ravenfall noticed that the fire that was in her eyes when they met was not there. Instead they were dull and almost glazed. _I guess Snowstar is older than I thought. _

"Of course they are the leaders! They are standing taller than the other cats, and they led their cats over her, keeping them calm with just a flick of their tail." Sprite said to Libby. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Sprite. "Sorry mom..." _This cat is no more than a season older than me… yet he is their deputy? _Libby slowed down when she reached a wide open area. She leaped up and landed on what could only be called a nest. It looked soft and study at the same time. _It must be a twoleg nest. _

"Every cat that belongs here please gather!" Libby yelled from the nest. Several cats came out. "Were going to welcome these cats! They are our guests so treat them with respect!" She looked at the light gray cat from before. "Kitty, you are in charge of helping these kit mothers!" She looked at a ginger tom and then a light gray tom, "Hammy! Jasper! Take care of everyone else!" the two toms nodded and came up and took the cats to where they could sleep. Ravenfall couldn't help but laugh at the response Rainfur had when he learned he could sleep close to Dovestream.

"Crazy furball" Ravenfall turned and saw Flameshadow's eyes flickering in amusement.

**SOSOSOSOSO SORRY GUYS! I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE IN A WHILE! (THAT'S WHY THIS CHAPTER COVERS SO MUCH) I'M OUT OF TOWN REST OF JULY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I WILL UPDATE ASAP!**

**~moSSShine~**


	6. Chapter 6

Flameshadow entered the twoleg nest exhausted. His usually sleek and well groomed fur stuck out in different directions. His amber eyes, usually bright and alert were dull and tired. He had not been able to get a wink of sleep for the past few days. Libby and her "clan" were great. The fact he was going to have younger kin was great too but where would SkyClan end up? Ravenfall told him about the lake, how each clan fit together perfectly, like a puzzle… "Are you ok Flameshadow?"

He lifted his head and saw his old mentor. Besides his damaged leg, he looked as strong and wise as he did when they trained. "I'm just tired, that's all." He laid his head down on his paws, trying to get even an ounce of sleep. He opened his eyes a little bit and saw that Eaglestrike was still standing there. "Can I help you with something?"

"Nightpelt wants to see you." Snowstar had recently fallen ill, and Nightpelt stepped up to be leader, at Snowstar's command, until she recovered. "Hasn't been long since you were an apprentice, I wish you luck with whatever Nightpelt has to tell you." Eaglestripe nodded him farewell and hobbled over to the other elders, Cliffshade and Butterflytail. He stretched out his claws and went to Nightpelt.

"You wanted to see me?" Flameshadow inquired, feeling nervous and excited.

"Yes, just wait one moment; we need Falconsong and Stoneclaw here." He said, his tail calmly wrapping around his paws. He perked his ears when he heard rustling outside of the den. "Come in."

The three cats sat around the strong deputy. "We need apprentices, and Tabbykit, Smidekit and Tinykit have reached 6 moons, you are to mentor them."

"But Nightpelt!" Flameshadow glanced over at Stoneclaw. The tabby had risen to his paws, his blue eyes filled with concern. "Flameshadow is no more than an apprentice! Are you sure it is wise for such a young warrior to recive such a great responsibility?"

"Hush!" Flameshadow was surprised to hear the words, especially since they didn't come from his own mouth. "My brother trained him! I saw him grow into a fine warrior! Not only do I believe he will be an excellent mentor, but I know he will be a fine leader. And besides, you are barely more than an apprentice yourself, Stoneclaw." He saw the usually quiet, self supporting queen staring at her son with fire in her eyes.

"Well said Falconsong." Nightpelt had risen, head held high. "I chose you because I knew you would be loyal." He glanced at Stone claw, "And you because I knew you wouldn't be afraid to challenge." He then rest his gaze on Flameshadow. "I chose you because I see great things coming for you." He looked at all of them once more. "You are dismissed.

As he padded along the twoleg nest, he saw Rainfur running over to him. "Flameshadow! Flameshadow!"

"What is it brother?"

"I know you don't know about any of this but… do you know how to raise kits? I mean… you were always the leader of us, you and me that is, and you were always able to get Tabbypaw, Graypaw and Silverpaw when they were kits to do what we wanted. I just need advice."

"You'll know what to do. I cannot help but remember, those kits are half clan." He paused. "Fathering isn't exactly an option is it?"

"I will father them! Wherever Dovestream goes, I go! If she wants the kits to be raised in ThunderClan, they will be! I'll watch them grow with her, our muzzles graying together. When we join the elders den we will tell the kin of our kits tales of SkyClan and this journey."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Flameshadow then padded off, worried if all that was really true.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Flameshadow looked up and saw Snowstar leaning heavily on Nightpelt. "We have two new warriors today! Tabbypaw and Silverpaw, please come forward." The two apprentices timidly stepped up onto the "bed" as Libby referred to it. Flameshadow glanced around, seeing that not only was clan cats in the crowd, but the loners were too. "Tabbypaw, you have trained hard and you are skilled. Do you promise to an asset to your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then I give you the name Tabbyclaw!" the cats yelled his name as Silverpaw stepped forward. "Silverpaw, you have trained hard and you are skilled. Do you promise to an asset to your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do"

"Then I give you the name Silverleaf!" The clans cheered her name as loudly as her brothers. As the cats started to trickle away, Mama stepped up with Tabbykit, Tinykit and Smidgekit. "We have one more act to perform. Tabbykit, Tinykit and Smidgekit have reached their 6th moon. From now until they receive their warrior names they will be known as Tabbypaw, Tinypaw and Smidgepaw!" she glanced out. "Stoneclaw! You shall mentor Tabbypaw! Teach this apprentice to fight to the best of her abilities! Falconsong, mentor Tinypaw like I know you can, as you did with Gingerwing. Flameshadow, you're new, but I know you can teach Smudgepaw to be a brave warrior." The clan cheered and they were dismissed.

"What are we going to do today?" Smudgepaw asked, excitement flickering in her eyes.

"Sleep. I'm tired, you're going to have a hard day tomorrow, get some sleep." The apprentice then padded off to her excited sisters.

**HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AWHILE, THE CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT ONLY THING I HAVE TIME TO WRITE FOR. I'LL UPDATE ASAP, COULD STILL BE A WHILE… (LAST MINUTE MISSION TRIP AND THEN COAST!) **

**~moSSShine~**


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't go that way!" the voice of a tom kit rang after a she-kit, who was walking behind the nursery.

"Why not?" her voice piped up

"I can't follow you over there."

"Why can't you?" her eyes were full of curiosity and playfulness.

"I'll get smooshed, I'm too big." The two kits laughed and went off to chase a moth.

Littlefern blinked open her eyes. The dream seemed so realistic, probably because it did happen. It was one of the first times she remembered with Ravenpaw. She had been a warrior for a moon and a half, along with Brackenpelt and Mossfur. "Littlefern!" she turned around to see Lavenderbloom and Yellowtail. "Can you watch Thunderkit and Lightning kit for me?"

"As well as Owlkit, Tawnykit, Sunkit, Lionkit and Bluekit please." Littlefern nodded at the two queens. Mossfur had recently moved into the nursery expecting Brackenpelt's kits. She remembered the day the two of them got together perfectly,

_"So you're just going to betray Dovepaw?" _

_ "She's dead! The two fox hearts ran off and never came back! She didn't even say goodbye. Mossfur is helping me get over this and I'm glad I have her, I wouldn't do this unless I knew Dovepaw was dead, and she is."_

You don't know that… _Littlefern walked away from him, her bright green eyes filling with tears. _

_ "Hey Littlefern! Are you ok?" she turned around and saw Oakspots. He came over and gave her ear a swift lick and pressed his pelt against hers. Littlefern stepped away. "Littlefern, don't you know the truth? I'm in love with you. Every since Dovepaw left you're the only one I've had eyes for. Please, be my mate." It was clear he had planned this out, it had been on his mind for ages. The look in his eyes was serious and pleading. _

_ "What about Gingertail?" Littlefern asked. She knew the lovely she-cat had liked Oakspots since they were apprentices. _

_ "She's cool in all, but it is you I love."_

Littlefern remembered she never felt the same since that day. _Do I love love him? No! I love Ravenpaw! _Littlefern turned and saw Oakspots.

"No, I just want Ravenpaw." She ran off, tears streaming down her face.

"Something wrong sister?" a gentle voice behind her said.

"Go away fish-face!"

"I do believe it's Fishclaw." He chuckled. "Now sister, tell me whats wrong.

"I… I… I am in love with Ravenpaw!" she started to sob and leaned against Fishclaw, "No one… no one believes me when… when I say he and Dovepaw are alive."

"I believe you sister. I know you have always had a connection with him." He said calmly, stroking her with his tail. She kept sobbing.

**OK I KNOW THE CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT IT IS IMPORTANT, I ALSO DECIDED I NEED A SOMEONE TO BETA FOR ME, PM ME IF YOU ARE INTERSETED :) R&R **

**~moSSShine~**


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you okay, Dovestream?" Dovestream looked at Feathersong, whose three kits  
>were playing in the corner.<br>"I'm fine, I just really need some sleep." Dovestream looked at her paws  
>"Are you sure?" Feathersong asked gently. "You seem... out of it."<br>Dovestream yawned. "I am, I guess. It's part of having kits, I suppose."  
>"That's true," Feathersong purred. Dovestream blinked quietly and curled up, drifting<br>off into sleep.  
>Dovestream woke to find the three kits staring at her with wide, excited eyes. "Hi Dovestream, can we play?" the light brown tabby called.<br>The gray and brown kit pushed the tabby out of the way. "We've been practicing!" He called. They both crouched down, stalking clumsily toward a leaf, only to collide in mid-leap and crash to the ground. Quick as lighting, the little brown tabby shoved the other away and grabbed the leaf, trotting over to Dovestream.  
>"Aren't we good?" She asked proudly as the gray and brown kit ran in circles around them, trying to retrieve the leaf. Dovestream lifted her head and looked to the shadows. The kit that usually stayed away was walking timidly towards her.<br>"Have you two forgotten the real reason we called her here?" the kit was dark, black actually. The kits were looking at their paws while the dark cat talked to them. "Listen Dovestream, there isn't much time left; this will be the last dream you will have of us."  
>"What? Why?" It had always been nice to see the little kits in her dreams. It sort of reminded her of the way she'd played with Gingerkit, Littlekit, Oakkit, and Ravenkit back in the nursery. "Why can't I see you anymore? Who are you?"<br>The black kit blinked up, and Dovestream realized how wise this kit was. "Think about it. You've been having these dreams since you found out you were expecting kits. I look like your brother. One of us looks like Rainfur. Think about it."  
>Dovestream blinked. "Are you... my kits? But you're not even born yet!"<br>The black kit nodded. "Just listen."  
>"We need to talk to you and were the only ones that know. Don't tell anyone<br>until you reach the stars. Tell Coldstar then." The dark kit said.  
>"Mommy, you're going to die." The leaf kit said sadly.<br>"We knew we wouldn't be able to play with you ever, so we did now." The  
>running kit said blinking.<br>"We won't remember you, or the times we spent with you until we reach the  
>stars." the black cat paused and breathed deeply. "Kin will turn on kin and<br>daybreak will not seem to come. Night songs will be the only way to save the  
>sun. Make sure to tell that to Coldstar."<br>"We love you, mommy!" The three kits purred as they started to fade.  
>"Wait! Don't go!" Dovestream opened her eyes and felt tears on her face and<br>heard gasping sounds coming from her own mouth.  
>"Dovestream, sweetie, it'll be ok. Tell me what's wrong." She looked up and<br>saw Momma, Kitty and Feathersong all standing over her. "Please, just get  
>Rainfur and Ravenfall." Feathersong nodded and ran over to find them. Rainfur<br>ran in and pressed his pelt to his beloved mates. Ravenfall followed in more  
>calm, but his eyes hinted the tiniest bit of worry.<br>"Are you ok, love?" Rainfur asked as he pressed his fur against hers. "If  
>there is anything wrong, please tell me!"<br>"I'm fine, I just needed your company," _While I can still have it_. "I'm fine.  
>Honestly. Love, do you think you could go fetch me some fresh kill?"<br>"Of course! Anything!" Rainfur ran out of the den and went to the fresh kill  
>pile, all the way on the other side of the camp.<br>"Ravenfall, it's urgent. I need to talk to you."  
>"What is it?"<br>"I had a dream, and it said I was going to die soon after I bear my kits."  
>"What? You sure?" Ravenfall's eyes were wide in shock. "I mean, you're<br>expecting, it's normal to have crazy dreams and-"  
>"It came from them, my kits. Brother, when I die, don't forget me, please."<br>She felt her eyes filling with tears but didn't care. "I'm sorry." They then  
>heard rustling outside the den. Rainfur popped his head in with the biggest<br>rabbit Dovestream had ever seen. "Come on, we can all share that." The  
>siblings got on either side of the rabbit and started eating it, crunching<br>through its bones and enjoying the warm blood rolling over their tongues.  
>Rainfur simply nibbled at it, making sure his mate had enough to eat, and he<br>didn't fancy rabbit as much.  
>"I'm sorry guys, I need to go, I told Nightpelt I would go on a patrol."<br>Ravenfall rose to his paws and flicked his sister's ear affectionately with  
>his tail. He glanced over his shoulder one last time, his eyes filled with<br>sadness and sorrow. Dovestream looked at him one last time and turned her  
>attention to her mate.<br>"I love you." Dovestream said sincerely, knowing this could be the last time  
>she talked to him like this.<br>"I love you too." He pressed his pelt against hers and purred.  
>"I was thinking about some names for ours kits, how about Leafkit?"<br>"That's a good name, but how do you know one of our kits could pull off that  
>name?"<br>"I just know. What if we name another one Runningkit?"  
>"That's a nice name; we'll name the most agile one that."<br>"The last name I thought of is Darkkit. I think that would be a good name."  
>"If we have a kit with a dark pelt we will name them that." The two cats laid<br>there, tails intertwined, for what could have been a couple of heartbeats or  
>could've been seasons.<br>"Everyone! Get inside!" Dovestream looked up and saw Kitty who looked  
>worried. "Were under attack, rouges."<br>"What?" Rainfur shot up to his paws while Dovestream tried to get up. As  
>soon as she got up she collapsed, pain shooting through her. "The kits are coming!"<p> 


End file.
